


not posting jun 24 2020 tonight

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [24]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: not posting tonight; pls click to know why and check out my book on wattpad
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169





	not posting jun 24 2020 tonight

**Author's Note:**

> happy day 24<3

Hello lovelies! I won't be posting 06242020 tonight, I'm so tired!! instead, I'll link up my book I'm working on. its my version of love simon/love victor [Xoxo Brier. #wattpad https://my.w.tt/oLxXnPg6A7](Xoxo%20Brier.%20#wattpad%20https://my.w.tt/oLxXnPg6A7)

Ill upload my oneshot tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Xoxo Brier. #wattpad https://my.w.tt/oLxXnPg6A7


End file.
